It's not easy being popular
by Majandra
Summary: AU!! Michael and Maria are the popluar and Michael is on the football team!! Go read plus there is a list!!!?!??!


Being popular isn't easy! - By Janey!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay this is for Monica (Monnie) whose idea this Fic was and who is obsessed with Nookie!!!! This is what if the pod squad and co were popular? AU  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine!  
  
Category: M&M M&L A&I friendship  
  
  
  
"Hay I'm Jennifer!" Jennifer said with a huge smile.  
  
"Monica, Hay it's nice to see a friendly face. I hate being the new girl at school," Monica said as herself and Jennifer walked down the hall.  
  
"No problem I will show you around, oh god!" Jennifer said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Monica asked concerned tone.  
  
"It's Michael." Jennifer said running a hand trough her hair.  
  
"Hay Michael!" Jennifer said with a grin Michael gave Jennifer a nod.  
  
"Hay Jane" Michael said as he walked past.  
  
"Oh my god he said hay to me" Jennifer said excitedly.  
  
"But your name is Jennifer!" Monica said puzzled.  
  
"So what he still said hi I am so happy!" Jennifer said with a blush.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Monica asked.  
  
"He is the most Popular guy in school along with a few of his buddies. Michael and his friends kinda you know rule this school if you get what I mean?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Oh yeah every school I attend there are the popular kids that have a say in everything from the latest fashions to what goes in the yearbook." Monica said.  
  
"Oh here comes Kyle and Maria!" Jennifer said.  
  
"I take it they are a part of the popular crowd?" Monica asked Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Maria is Michael's girlfriend and Kyle is Maria's brother and one of Michael's best friend!" Jennifer explained Monica nodded.  
  
"So anything else I should know?" Monica asked Jennifer pointed over to four people that stood talking all of them were dark haired.  
  
"Liz, Max, Isabel and Alex are also really popular Alex and Isabel date and so do Max and Liz. Isabel and Max are brother and sister. Oh and there is Tess who is also a part of the group she's kind of new she came to this school in the eleventh grade last year!" Jennifer said.  
  
"Oh so do you hang out with them?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh please I wish they are a tight group and I'm not that popular even if I was I doubt they would let me hang out with them! I wish I was Maria De Luca she has it all!"  
  
Maria sighed as she stood in front of a group of girls who sat on the grass.  
  
"Now we have a big game coming up and I need your best and at this time you are not!" Maria said angrily as she paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"You see those guys over there?" Maria asked pointing to the football team that were practicing.  
  
"They need us we are there support when they feel down and want to give up so we need to be on are best form. Okay that's it be better for tomorrow!" Maria said the group dispersed.  
  
"Were we that bad?" Isabel asked as herself and Liz sat on the bleachers with Maria.  
  
"I guess I want us to be perfect I know Michael gets all angry if he doesn't win!" Maria said with a sigh as she watched Michael kick the football.  
  
"Okay good practice guy's I want the best from you next week we have a big game and were going to win" Coach said as they returned toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Hay Kyle guess who's number one on the up-dated list?" A guy named Randy who also played in the team asked.  
  
"Maria!" Kyle said with a sigh. Randy laughed.  
  
"Man she's only your step-sister you could still bone her if you wanted?" Randy asked with a smirk.  
  
"Randy shut your mouth I love Maria as a sister, she is my sister so get over it! Anyway Maria is in love with Michael and Michael loves Maria and no one other than Michael is gonna get Maria in bed!" Kyle explained.  
  
"I don't know!" Randy said with a smirk.  
  
"You don't know what?" Michael asked appearing by Kyle's side.  
  
"What the hell that math homework was all about." Kyle lied quickly. Michael raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Neither do I. I gave it to Liz to do." Michael said with a smile.  
  
"You coming to my party on Saturday Guerin?" Randy asked Michael nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah me and Maria will be there. Anyway I see Maria so I'll catch you guys later!" Michael said heading toward Maria, Liz and Isabel.  
  
"Okay the list like every week has gone through some changes but Maria De Luca is still number one with Isabel Evans at number two and Liz parker drops down to number four making a space at number three for Tiffany Anderson!" Randy explained as he wrote down the list on the black board in the locker room.  
  
"Okay you all know the rules, You get one hundred points if you manage to sleep with Maria De Luca she is the one you wanna go for coz at the end of the year whoever has the most points goes down in history man!" Randy said.  
  
"Hay why is Tess like at number six?" Kyle asked Randy shrugged.  
  
"Last time she was at like five and I so nearly had twenty five points now I'm going to have to sleep with lots more girls to make up the points!" Kyle said with a sigh, Max smiled.  
  
"Look how many points is Liz?" Max asked. Randy looked at the blackboard.  
  
"Lizzie Parker is on forty so Maxwell fuck her three times and you will be up to Maria De Luca points!" Randy said with a smile.  
  
"Look you know I don't take part in this and you may as well take Liz off there because she wouldn't cheat on me." Max said as he headed toward the showers.  
  
"Max aren't you and Liz on a brake?" Kyle yelled after him.  
  
"Don't go their Kyle!" Max warned.  
  
"Okay guy's so you all know what you gotta do and who you gotta do to get the points and remember don't tell Michael!" Randy said.  
  
"Hay you." Maria said happily as Michael jogged over to the bleachers.  
  
"Hay what's up?" Michael asked Maria got up and went to hug her boyfriend.  
  
"Ewwww you stink!" Maria said with a frown. Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look I came over here to see you and you diss me! I have been playing football which does tend to get you hot and sweaty and.."  
  
"It's okay!" Maria said resting her head on Michael's chest.  
  
"Liz you did that homework for me?" Michael asked with a pout.  
  
"Yes, But you owe me big!" Liz replied getting up and putting her gym bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Parker you rock!" Michael replied with a wink. Liz smiled.  
  
"Anyway I'm going home see you guys later, Are you gonna pick me up and seven?" Liz asked. Maria nodded.  
  
"Sure thing girl bye" Maria said  
  
"Bye Liz!" Michael said.  
  
"I'm going to go to laters!" Isabel said walking off with Liz.  
  
"Oh I got you all to my sweaty self!" Michael said pulling Maria closer. Maria grinned.  
  
"Mom and Jim are away on vacation as usual so you want to come home with me?" Maria asked as Michael kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll go get changed first!" Michael said as Maria ran her hand through his wet hair.  
  
"You sweat so much" Maria said referring to his hair.  
  
"I like a man all sweaty!" Maria said before kissing him forcefully on the lips. Michael ran his hands up and down her back. Maria pulled away and licked her lips slightly.  
  
"I'll go wait in the car!" Maria said picking up her bag. Michael smiled then headed over to the locker rooms.  
  
"Guerin is coming!" Marc a guy that played on the team yelled. Randy quickly rubbed the black board clean and hid the pieces of paper that were given out to the guys with the list on.  
  
"Yo Michael good practice!" Marc said Michael nodded and headed over to his locker.  
  
"Maxwell what's up with you and Liz?" Michael asked as he pulled his sweater off.  
  
"Nothing we are just having some time apart!" Max said as he looked in the tiny mirror on the door of his locker and gelled his hair.  
  
"Yeah well you'd better treat her okay because if she gets hurt Maria will be worrying about her and I'll get no action and Maria and Isabel will be harassing me trying to get me to talk to you and I can't be dealing with that - Plus she's a friend" Michael said softly Max sighed.  
  
"I have no intention of hurting her I love her but we just need time!" Max whispered.  
  
"Hay Michael talking of action how is Maria in the sac?" Randy asked.  
  
"God do we have to talk about my sister like that?" Kyle asked with a groan as he came out of the showers.  
  
"Randy wouldn't you like to know?" Michael said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I would she's the hottest girl in school and that body!" Randy said Michael frowned.  
  
"Hay, hay look Maria is mine so keep your hands off!" Michael said angrily. Randy tried not to laugh.  
  
"Okay man anyway you're a friend and I'd never play a friend!" Randy lied as he left the locker room.  
  
"He's such a jerk, who is he sleeping with this week?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"Ah that would be Tiffany Anderson the girl Maria hates with a power of a thousand suns!" Kyle said pulling on his jeans.  
  
"Oh her, the Maria wanna be?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh yeah she thinks she can be like popular than Maria but that's not gonna happen she isn't even on the cheerleading squad, I hate her but she is quite high up numb.."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked with a frown.  
  
"Oh that Randy was saying that in class she is like the third person with the best grades" Kyle lied Michael frowned.  
  
"Tiffany? Really I thought she was kind of dumb?" Michael asked.  
  
"No way she's a total brain box!" Kyle said Michael shook his head.  
  
"Well if she wants to be Maria she isn't going the right way about it!" Michael said Kyle laughed.  
  
  
  
Maria sat in her silver BMW painting her nails and humming to the song, which was pounding from the radio. There was a tap on the window Maria looked up to see Randy Maria rolled the window down.  
  
"Hay Randy what's up?" Maria asked Randy kneeled down so he was level with Maria.  
  
"Nothing how you doing?" Randy asked with a wink Maria smiled knowingly.  
  
"Fine is Michael on his way I'm so bored!" Maria said with a sigh.  
  
"He was heading to the showers when I left so you coming to my Party Saturday?" Randy asked.  
  
"Sure am! Tiffany announced in Math that you and her were going steady!" Maria said with a look of pity.  
  
"Nah it isn't like that! She's cool but not a girl I'd take home to mom!" Randy replied. Tiffany approached from across the parking lot.  
  
"Well she's coming over here!" Maria whispered.  
  
"Damn it!" Randy said. Maria got out the car so she could look Tiffany in the face.  
  
"Oh Hay Maria, Where did you get that top it's like so last month!" Tiffany said looking at Maria in disgust.  
  
"Oh Like hay Tiffany and oh Like I care!" Maria said mocking Tiffany!  
  
"I get to fuck Michael every night while you get to fuck Randy who by the way wants to get me into bed which isn't going to happen. So well look's like I'm gonna win this argument Tiff like always!" Maria said with a cunning smirk. Tiffany didn't know what to say. Randy was also speechless.  
  
"Hay Maria what's going on?" Kyle asked his stepsister.  
  
"Nothing Tiffany was just leaving and Randy can we drop you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nope I'm gonna go!" Randy said walking away quickly followed by Tiffany.  
  
"I was just putting Tiffany straight and Randy winked at me and said how you doing which so means he wants to get me into bed!" Maria explained as she got back into the car, Kyle also got in the back seat.  
  
"Michael won't be long!" Kyle said.  
  
  
  
"Tiffany Anderson is the biggest wannabe in school she so wants my popularity and status and she isn't going to get it so why try and even go there?" Maria asked as herself and Michael sat in her bedroom. Michael lay on Maria's bed watching the football game while Maria sat next to Michael.  
  
"You know if it came to a fight I'd kick her ass!" Maria stated.  
  
"Michael are you listening?" Maria asked punching Michael on the arm.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said uninterested keeping his eyes firmly on the T.V.  
  
"Oh god did you see what she was wearing today it was so funny and the way she kept staring at you in Math I was like please like you have a chance." Maria said slightly laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Michael agreed not listening.  
  
"You don't think she look's good do you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Michael said Maria quickly moved away from Michael hurt.  
  
"You pig." Maria yelled.  
  
"What?" Michael asked suddenly paying attention.  
  
"You think Tiffany is hot?" Maria asked hurt and pissed off.  
  
"What? No way?" Michael said quickly Maria shook her head.  
  
"You know Michael I can't believe you like Tiffany the girl I hate most in the world, Yeah I have guys throwing themselves at me but I never give them a second thought but when Tiffany flashes a bit of leg in Math you go all male pig on me." Maria said heatedly. Michael sighed and got up from the bed and stood in front of Maria.  
  
"Look cool your jet's alright, I do not like Tiffany I just wasn't listening to you because I was so wrapped up in the game and I'm sorry for that and you know Maria you are the only one for me and if you don't understand that by now you are now you can't be the person I thought you we." Michael said Maria sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I just hate Tiffany" Maria said as Michael pulled Maria into her arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You know I've only ever loved one person in my whole life and that is you and I never want to love another person again because when I'm with you nothing else matters I'm whole you are me and I am you when were together I feel like were one do you get that?" Michael asked. Maria smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, and I love you too." Maria said.  
  
"You know what I love?" Michael asked with a grin.  
  
"What?" Maria asked.  
  
"When you do that thing I like." Michael whispered Maria smiled cunningly. Maria pushed Michael onto the bed and got on top of him and started kissing him all over his face. Michael grabbed Maria's ass and Maria giggled with joy Maria then slowly unbuttoned Michael's white shirt then kissed his bare chest lightly. Michael pulled Maria's top off to reveal her black bra Michael smiled and ran his hands around her back and began to unclip the bra.  
  
"Yo Michael did you see that touch down?" Kyle asked barging into the room.  
  
"Oh god!" Kyle said quickly averting his eyes.  
  
"Kyle!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Oh god." Kyle said embarrassed.  
  
"Get out!" Maria yelled again Kyle headed out the door.  
  
"God oh god." Kyle muttered as he left covering his eyes.  
  
"Where were we?" Michael asked.  
  
  
  
"You are a pervert." Maria said slapping Kyle around the back of the head.  
  
"What god do you have to do that in this house?" Kyle asked as he dug into his cereal.  
  
"Oh yeah like you don't have sex when Mom and Jim are away?" Maria asked grabbing a slice of toast and sitting at the table with Kyle.  
  
"Is that Michael's shirt?" Kyle asked with a frown.  
  
"Yeah he's still asleep." Maria said.  
  
"You know I don't like you running around in nothing and um Michael staying over every night when the parent's are away isn't very mature." Kyle said Maria laughed.  
  
"Kyle what are you on?" Maria asked. Kyle sighed and ate a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.  
  
"Kyle what's up?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nothing Maria I just think you need to watch out." Kyle said.  
  
"For what?" Maria asked puzzled.  
  
"There are guy's that want to get with you and some will do anything!" Kyle said Maria shook her head.  
  
"Kyle you are a weird guy but I love ya!" Maria said to Kyle who smiled.  
  
"You to sis." Kyle said.  
  
"Isabel will you run in the locker room and get my gym bag I forgot it?" Alex asked as he and Isabel stood outside the entrance to the High school.  
  
"Can't you?" Isabel asked annoyed.  
  
"Well I got to catch the bus to get to the game and your going by car so?" Alex pleaded with a pout. Isabel smiled and kissed her boyfriend before heading toward the guy's locker rooms.  
  
"Isabel where are you going?" Tess asked Isabel sighed.  
  
"I am going to get something for Alex out of the locker room!" Isabel replied.  
  
"We have to get to North Roswell high or Maria will kill us." Tess said Isabel continued walking.  
  
"Well I've always wanted to see in there." Tess said following quickly.  
  
"Ewwww it stinks in here." Tess said holding her nose as herself and Isabel entered the empty locker room.  
  
"I know but that's guys." Isabel replied looking for Alex's bag. Tess took a seat on a bench and accidentally knocked some paper off.  
  
"Great." Tess said as she bent down to retrieve them. Tess glanced at the papers as she put them back on the bench.  
  
"Oh my god." Tess said after a second look.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked puzzled.  
  
"Found a jock strap bigger than Kyle's?" Isabel added with a giggle.  
  
"No I found a list, listen." Tess ordered. Isabel frowned and headed over to Tess and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Top ten girl's in the school. Maria De Luca number one and worth a hundred points." Tess read shocked. Isabel snatched the paper off Tess and began reading Tess picked up another and also read.  
  
"Oh my god, they get points if they sleep with us!" Tess said annoyed. Isabel laughed slightly.  
  
"Wow I'm number three and your-"  
  
"Number six!" Tess yelled angrily Isabel had to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Whoever has the most points at the end of senior year is basically the man and gets to be put in the book of hero's" Isabel read puzzled.  
  
"Book of hero's?" Tess asked puzzled. Isabel read on a little further.  
  
"Oh god, I recall hearing a rumour about this book when we were in tenth grade! Maria had loads of guys trying to hit on her before Michael and her hooked up officially and I asked Jessie a senior at the time why and he just winked and said something about a book!" Isabel said appalled.  
  
"You think Maria has been on this list for a long time?" Tess asked. Isabel nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah before Michael and Maria got together all the senior guys on the football team were always trying to get her in the sac. God should we tell Maria about this list?" Isabel asked.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah I have to she's my best friend." Isabel said folding the list up and putting in the pocket of her jacket.  
  
"Do you think Michael knows?" Tess asked with a grin.  
  
"No way if he did he'd kill all of the guys. But I think Kyle, Max and Alex do." Isabel said with a cunning smirk.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Tess asked.  
  
"That us girls can have a lot of fun." Isabel smiled.  
  
"Come one we'd better get going or Maria will kill us!" Tess said noticing the time.  
  
"Damn." Isabel said jumping to her feet and grabbing Alex's bag.  
  
"You know is it to much to ask for people to be on time?" Maria yelled as Isabel and Tess arrived.  
  
"Sorry." Isabel said.  
  
"Good okay we know what we gotta do so let's do it!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Oh look at Maria in her cheerleading outfit." Michael said staring at Maria doing star jumps.  
  
"She is so hot." Michael said in a daze. Alex, Max and Kyle all stared over to the girls.  
  
"Oh yeah look at Isabel." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah Isabel is hot." Kyle said with a grin.  
  
"And Liz and all the girls." Kyle said.  
  
"Hay." Max and Alex muttered. Kyle smiled and kicked the football.  
  
"I love not being tied down to any girl!" Kyle admitted.  
  
"I'm not me and Liz are not together and anyway what about Tess?" Max asked.  
  
"Please she's only sixth." Kyle said Michael frowned.  
  
"Sixth in what?" Michael asked puzzled.  
  
"In my ideal woman list you know Brittany Spears number one, Uma Thurman number two-"  
  
"Oh I get it!" Michael said.  
  
"Guys cut the crap about women your mind need's to be focused alright," Couch yelled from the sidelines.  
  
  
  
"Ready ok! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Were hot were cool all the guys drool we kick it were neat were what they call sweet. Were sexy we care we know we get the stares. Are boy's are cute they really have the boot. They win they score they really are for sure. They kick some ass and leave the others on their ass!! Yeah whoohoo." The Cheerleaders sang and they danced on the sidelines. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Go team!" Maria yelled. Isabel put her pom-poms down and sat on a bleacher.  
  
"Hay Maria." Isabel called Maria smiled and headed over to her friend.  
  
"What's up girl?" Liz and Tess also came round.  
  
"Look at this!" Isabel said handing Maria and Liz a list.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria laughed.  
  
"Maria your number one and Isabel two and Tiffany three!" Liz said shocked.  
  
"Tiffany is number three while your number four that is so wrong!" Maria said.  
  
"Let me explain!" Isabel said.  
  
  
  
"So do we have any clue where the book could be?" Asked Liz.  
  
"Nope we'll what about somewhere in the locker room?" Isabel suggested.  
  
"No way Michael could find it there! Where is one place Michael never goes?" Maria asked the girls thought for a moment.  
  
"The library!" They all said suddenly in unison!  
  
"Oh god we got to get a hold of this!" Maria said laughing.  
  
"Yeah but we can't let anybody know we know right?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Oh no way it's a secret were gonna have some fun!" Maria smiled.  
  
"Were up." Beth a girl on the squad.  
  
  
  
"We are the champions my friend, and were keep on fighting till the end dum dum da!" The football team sang as they left the field.  
  
"Hay we won!" Liz said hugging Kyle.  
  
"Yeah all thanks to your cheering!" Kyle replied with a wink. Liz tried not to laugh. Maria bounced over to her brother.  
  
"Go Kyle you were good!" Maria said Kyle nodded.  
  
"So Party tonight at our place is that cool?" Kyle asked Maria who nodded.  
  
"Party at my place!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Perfect!" Maria whispered to Liz who smiled.  
  
"I know I am!" Michael said putting his arms around Liz and Maria.  
  
"Great game sports boy ready to party?" Maria asked. Michael sighed.  
  
"I might skip it as hurt my back!" Michael said Maria frowned.  
  
"Michael you never miss a party!" Liz said shocked.  
  
"Well Liz I am just so tried!" Michael replied.  
  
"Liz I'll met you in the car." Maria said Liz nodded and walked away.  
  
"Michael baby you have to come I cannot party with out you!" Maria demanded Michael sighed.  
  
"Yeah you can keep me company a quiet night around my house huh?" Michael asked kissing Maria on the cheek before heading into the changing room.  
  
"You have to persuade him!" Kyle said as Maria said doing her make up in the bathroom mirror. Kyle stood beside Maria putting gel in his hair.  
  
"How? look Michael isn't my slave you are his best friend!" Maria said applying lip liner.  
  
"Can't you, you know do something to make him come?" Kyle said leaving the bathroom and heading to his room.  
  
"Fine I'll go over to his place now and pick up some ice on the way back. You know I saw the list!" Maria said Kyle came out of his room quickly.  
  
"What list?" Kyle asked nervously.  
  
"The shopping list, Mom said get some cleaner for the toilet and you didn't!" Maria said with a smile. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh okay I'll get some tomorrow people are so going to throw up in our bathroom tonight so I won't go out now I'm gonna set up the music system." Kyle said jogging down the stairs.  
  
"What list!" Maria said to herself mocking Kyle.  
  
  
  
"Hay this is pumping!" Isabel said entering the party and the De Luca, Valenti household.  
  
"What!" Liz yelled unable to hear Isabel over the loud music. Isabel shook her head and took Liz by the hand and headed up to Maria's room.  
  
"At least we can hear ourselves in hear!" Isabel said shutting the door behind Liz.  
  
"Yeah where is Maria we said we'd met in her room?" Liz asked the door to Maria's bedroom opened and Maria walked in.  
  
"Sorry I had to go over to Michael's and we got tied up." Maria said Isabel and Liz smiled.  
  
"No problem!" Liz said with a grin.  
  
"I love your dress!" Maria said loudly Liz smiled.  
  
"Thanks it's Isabel's but I borrowed it and that skirt." Liz replied looking at the knee length beige skirt, which had a slit up one side to the hip.  
  
"I know I love it I got it last week." Maria said.  
  
"Okay what's the plan?" Isabel asked picking up a magic 8 ball from Maria's dresser.  
  
"I say we flirt like crazy make um think they have a chance!" Maria said.  
  
"Yeah send them into a male frenzy and keep them hanging." Isabel said.  
  
"Cool okay so where is Tess?" Maria asked.  
  
"She isn't coming she felt really invaded about the whole list thing." Isabel replied turning the magic 8 ball in her hands.  
  
"Okay then, so if Tiffany Anderson dares turn please get her out!" Maria said checking herself in the mirror.  
  
  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel all headed down stairs and parted ways as they reached the den. Randy saw Maria and no Michael so headed straight over to Maria who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hay M what's up?" Randy yelled over the music and looking Maria up and down.  
  
"I'm fine R how are you?" Maria replied heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Fine want to go outside?" Randy asked barging by the people that filled Maria's house.  
  
"No I'm fine Michael will be here soon he went to get some ice for me so I want to wait for him." Maria said picking up a beer.  
  
"Maria you were really good tonight!" Randy said Maria shook her head pretending not to her.  
  
"What?" Maria asked. Randy shook his head.  
  
"Nothing it's to loud in here." Randy yelled Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah well you can go in the back yard if you want!" Maria said Randy nodded then took her by the hand and led her outside.  
  
"Maria you look great tonight." Randy said looking her up and down again.  
  
"Thanks do you think I'm hot?" Maria asked seductively. Randy's eyes widened and a cheeky grin appeared on Randy's face. Maria ran her index finger over Randy's lips.  
  
  
  
Liz danced with Kyle who pulled her close every chance he had. Max sat on the stairwell with Alex who was talking about the game but Max wasn't paying attention. Kyle glanced over at Max and winked.  
  
"Damn it!" Max yelled Alex frowned.  
  
"What was that about?" Alex asked concerned.  
  
"Look at Kyle!" Max insisted Alex looked through the crowd that danced in the den to the pounding music.  
  
"Wow Kyle may be getting some points tonight." Alex replied.  
  
"Liz and Kyle no way I am Liz's boyfriend." Max yelled.  
  
"Max you and Liz broke up and come on Kyle wants points not love." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah but ugh" Max yelled frustrated.  
  
"Get over it Max go get yourself some points." Alex encouraged.  
  
"Who with?" Max asked puzzled.  
  
"Tiffany Anderson!" Alex said seeing Tiffany and her two minions walking through the door.  
  
  
  
"Kyle you want to go someplace quiet?" Liz asked Kyle smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah um yeah my room!" Kyle said Liz smiled and headed up to his room passing Max as she went followed by Kyle who winked at Alex as he past.  
  
  
  
Isabel sat on the counter in the kitchen with Marc lusting after her.  
  
"Come on Alex won't have to know!" Marc insisted. Isabel laughed.  
  
"Oh really and why would I want to huh?" Isabel asked Marc shrugged then moved in a little closer so he could whisper and Isabel sipped her drink.  
  
"Because I will take you to heaven and back baby!" Marc whispered Isabel's mouthful of beer ended up all over Marc shirt as Isabel burst out laughing. Marc stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Isabel said handing Marc a cloth to wipe his red shirt.  
  
"That's okay!" Marc said embarrassed.  
  
"Um you can make it up to me." Marc asked still wiping his shirt.  
  
"Maybe later." Isabel laughed jumping off the counter and heading to the den to dance.  
  
  
  
Randy leaned into Kiss Maria who let Randy get so close to her that she could feel his rapidly beating heart. Maria gazed into Randy's sea blue eyes and forgot for a minute that Michael was her boyfriend. Randy's lips just touched Maria's as Maria pulled away.  
  
"Maria De Luca kissing Randy Peterson that is gossip!" Tiffany said as she stood at the back door. Maria looked up guiltily.  
  
"I didn't kiss him Tiffany get a grip!" Maria yelled. Tiffany laughed.  
  
"Oh Maria do you think Michael would like to hear you and Randy were hip to hip in the backyard all alone?" Tiffany asked flicking her long curly blonde hair.  
  
"Michael and I love one another so I don't care we trust each other!" Maria insisted moving away from Randy who stood silent.  
  
"Maria you are such a hussy!" Tiffany said with a smirk.  
  
"What is your problem you skanky, push up bra wearing, third rate wannabe?" Maria asked getting angry as she stood face to face with Tiffany whom's face tightened a little. Tiffany swallowed.  
  
"Get lost!" Tiffany said timidly. Maria laughed.  
  
"You are nothing Tiffany you are a cold hearted bitch that gets pleasure form making other people who are less fortunate than you miserable and Tiffany your not even popular you couldn't even make it on the cheerleading team." Maria said. A Crowd had gathered near the back door as people flowed out of the party to hear the argument.  
  
"Shut up Maria you are just a whore!" Tiffany replied.  
  
"Is that all you have please!" Maria said barging past Tiffany.  
  
"What's Up?" Isabel whispered as she came outside to Alex and Max who stood watching helplessly.  
  
"Um Maria and Tiffany." Alex said. Isabel glanced and saw Tiffany push Maria who fell onto the concrete pathway.  
  
"Oh god!" Isabel gasped. Maria arose to her feet quickly holding her elbow, which had been grazed. Maria grabbed Tiffany's long hair and dragged her towards the pool. Tiffany screamed.  
  
"Oh god someone has awoke the beast!" Alex said.  
  
"What?" Max asked puzzled.  
  
"Well before you and Isabel moved here in eighth grade Maria got really angry once after Michael threw her new denim jacket in a wet puddle and um well Maria beat Michael to a pulp! We called her anger the beast and well it only wake's up when she's really mad!" Alex explained. Tiffany broke free and fell to the ground just before the swimming pool.  
  
"Ugh you bitch!" Maria yelled as Tiffany grabbed Maria's leg and pulled her to the ground also. Tiffany twisted Maria's arm around while Maria sunk her teeth into Tiffany's bare arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Tiffany yelled.  
  
"Should someone go brake them up?" Isabel asked worried.  
  
"No way I'm not messing with Maria in that state she has sharp teeth!" Alex said looking at the mark on his hand from where Maria had bitten him in tenth grade after he dared her to.  
  
Maria finally got to her feet and now dragged Tiffany by the legs. Tiffany kicked sending Maria again to the floor.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked appearing with a bag of ice.  
  
"Maria and that Tiffany girl." Max said nodding in their direction. Michael stared for a moment as Maria grabbed a hold of Tiffany's dress.  
  
"Women!" Michael muttered before heading inside. Maria and Tiffany now stood up at the poolside the fought for a while until Maria pushed Tiffany forcefully into the pool. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Go Maria!" Alex yelled.  
  
"I just hope the beast is back asleep by the time she gets over here!" Alex muttered Max laughed.  
  
"Sweetie you okay?" Isabel asked as Maria approached with her messed up hair and a bloody nose.  
  
"Fine! Look at her!" Maria said referring to Tiffany who was being helped out of the pool by her two friends who also fell in.  
  
"Go Maria you rock!" Alex said putting an arm around Maria as the walked back inside.  
  
Michael filled the sink up with ice as Maria entered back into her house.  
  
"Hay Maria did you kick chick ass?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael you didn't help!" Maria yelled as the music was turned back on full blast.  
  
"Look that's chick stuff and anyway I know about your inner beast!" Michael said.  
  
"What!" Maria yelled. Alex and Michael took a step back.  
  
"In seventh grade you, and I'm not proud of this but you kicked my ass and gave me a black eye" Michael said Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you deserved it!" Maria said. Michael smiled and went and got a band-aid from the closet and grabbed Maria's elbow and placed it gently over the gaze and kissed Maria on the forehead.  
  
"Better?" Michael asked. Maria looked at her pink band-aid and smiled.  
  
"Michael you are so thought-full and it matched my top." Maria said. Michael nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know." Michael replied as he wrapped his arms around Maria's shoulders.  
  
"Ugh!" Max, Alex and Isabel said as they headed to dance. Randy walked by Maria and Michael.  
  
"Hay man!" Michael yelled. Randy nodded.  
  
"What's up with him?" Michael asked. Maria shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, anyway you seen Liz?" Maria asked changing the subject.  
  
"I think I have a better question have you seen Kyle?" Michael asked.  
  
Liz ran a comb through her hair while Kyle buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"That was different!" Kyle said softly.  
  
"Yeah um different!" Liz replied not looking at Kyle.  
  
"Look Liz I want us to be friends!" Kyle insisted. Liz smiled.  
  
"This is friendship, Kyle we had sex that's all." Liz reassured Kyle who nodded.  
  
"So what we had no ties friendship sex?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Comfort sex!" Liz corrected Kyle who again nodded.  
  
"Liz Parker, the quiet girl next door having random sex with me weird." Kyle laughed nervously.  
  
"Kyle you know this isn't a relationship coz I love Max we just have sex when we have the need right?" Liz asked Kyle smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah that is so cool by me!" Kyle insisted Liz nodded. Maria flung open the bedroom door.  
  
"Kyle you hound!" Maria yelled seeing Kyle with no pants on and Liz combing her hair.  
  
"Maria calm down." Liz said Maria frowned.  
  
"Kyle you take advantage of Liz our friend?" Maria asked.  
  
"Maria it's not like that." Liz said taking Maria by the arm.  
  
"I'll explain come on." Liz said leading Maria out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Liz is having sex with Kyle!" Maria informed Isabel as they sat in Maria's BMW having ten minutes away from the party in peace and a smoke.  
  
"Oh god, what not comfort sex?" Isabel asked before taking a drag of her cigarette.  
  
"Yup well for Liz it's comfort sex for Kyle its get lots of points sex!" Maria sighed.  
  
"That's bad for you!" Maria added talking about the cigarettes.  
  
"Maria do you love Michael?" Isabel asked ignoring Maria's last comment.  
  
"Yeah why?" Maria asked.  
  
"I heard Tiffany mutter something on the way out that you had kissed Randy?" Isabel asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"No I wasn't going to kiss him I was playing! And Tiffany walked out at the wrong time" Maria reassured Isabel. Isabel smiled.  
  
  
  
Maria stared out of the car window as herself; Tess, Liz and Isabel sat in the car on the way to the Mall.  
  
"Maria, are you okay?" Liz whispered. Maria turned away from the window to face her friend that sat next to her in the back seat of Isabel's car.  
  
"Fine, I just have a head ache" Maria replied.  
  
"Well we have Randy's party tonight so when we get to the Mall we'll get you some aspirin." Liz said with a caring smile. Maria nodded and turned her gaze back to looking out of the window.  
  
"Oh good news girls." Isabel said suddenly turning the radio off.  
  
"I have the key's to the library so were doing a little detour!" Isabel said turning into the school.  
  
"Isabel braking and entering is illegal!" Liz said Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not if you have the key." Maria said perking up. Liz sighed and got out of the car, as did the others.  
  
  
  
"The library is so creepy when no one else is in here." Tess whispered as the entered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Maria asked with a smile.  
  
"Okay it's under a floor board near the sports section." Isabel said. The others frowned.  
  
"How do you know?" Liz asked puzzled.  
  
"Well I don't usually do this but I looked in Max's journal and he talks all about it. And you" Isabel said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh!" Liz said embarrassed.  
  
"You read Maxwell's journal, Isabel!" Maria said shocked.  
  
"Look I won't do it again I just needed to know!" Isabel said.  
  
"Here we are." Maria said after spending ten minutes on the floor trying to find the loose floorboard.  
  
"Oh let me see!" Tess insisted.  
  
"Back off sister I found it I get first look." Maria said picking up the large hardback book and heading over to a table. Maria opened the first page.  
  
"Wow it dates back to 1951" Maria said stunned.  
  
"Yeah look at that Jimmy Anderson." Liz read peering over Maria's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah he got like three hundred points, he say's "It was easy I am just a ladies man" Wow" Maria said.  
  
"I thought girl's back then were all innocent and no sex till marriage?" Tess asked Isabel laughed.  
  
"Well I guess not." Isabel said as Maria flicked through more pages.  
  
"Look at the pictures, they are so old." Liz said referring to a picture under the year 1957 with a guy on a motorcycle.  
  
"Oh he look's like Danny out of grease!" Liz laughed. Maria flicked through again.  
  
"Look they even have picture's of the pretty girls in here!" Isabel observed.  
  
"Yeah look, Sally Conway the hottest ass in school, class of 1963" Maria said. Maria turned toward the back and searched for her year.  
  
"Here look!" Maria said pointing to the open page.  
  
"There's a picture of the football team, and the cheerleading squad us!" Liz pointed out.  
  
"Listen, Maria De Luca is and has been number one for two years and only three guys have managed the dirty deed with Maria-"  
  
"Okay that enough." Maria said shutting the book quickly.  
  
"Maria! You said you've only had sex with Michael!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
Isabel ripped the book form Maria's grasp and read on.  
  
"Maria!" Isabel said shocked.  
  
"What?" Liz and Tess asked in unison.  
  
"Maria has slept with Kyle and Tim Woodson!" Isabel said Maria groaned and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Kyle?" Liz asked.  
  
"We were fourteen and drunk and ugh it was once and after we knew we were wrong and felt bad!" Maria explained.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"What? And as for Tim he was a senior when I was a freshman and he liked me and I wanted to make Michael jealous." Maria explained. Isabel flicked back a few pages.  
  
"Yup as I thought Tim was the man in his year." Isabel said handing back the book to Maria.  
  
"Well Michael I think is going to be the man this year except he doesn't know!" Isabel laughed.  
  
"Why wouldn't they tell him about this?" Maria asked.  
  
"Come on he'd beat them to a pulp if he knew!" Isabel said Maria frowned.  
  
"Michael is so jealous." Liz said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess, anyway what's are next move?" Maria asked the other shrugged.  
  
"Well I say we hide it!" Isabel suggested.  
  
"No that's to easy. What about if we play along but I still think we should mess with their minds." Maria said closing the book.  
  
"Yeah what if we spread a few rumour's and um play around?" Liz suggested. The girls nodded.  
  
"Okay I'm going to rearrange some things!" Maria said pulling out a pen from her purse and crossing Tiffany Anderson off the list and replacing it with Lila O'Connell the school's dork.  
  
"You are bad." Isabel chuckled.  
  
"What Lila is nicer than Tiffany," Maria said getting up and crouching down and putting the book back.  
  
"Come on let's go we got Randy's party to find clothes for." Liz said heading to the car.  
  
  
  
Michael and Maria kissed passionately as they sat on the sofa at Randy's house. People danced around them. Michael slid his hand up Maria's top while Maria then removed his hand slowly.  
  
"What?" Michael asked puzzled Maria smiled.  
  
"Don't were being watched!" Maria gasped in excitement.  
  
"Cool your jet's, people know were together and that's how it should be." Michael insisted. Maria kissed Michael lightly on the lips before getting up.  
  
"Down boy, I'm gonna find the girls you will have to wait until tonight!" Maria said with a grin before leaving.  
  
  
  
"I am so drunk I think I am drunk am I drunk?" Kyle asked as he sat on the step leading to the back porch. Maria laughed and lightly kicked her brother.  
  
"Yes you are very drunk, as is Michael and Liz and Maxwell and Isabel oh and Alex." Maria said looking at her friends. Michael lay next to Kyle and laughed to himself. Liz danced with Alex and Isabel while Max was inside passed out on the sofa.  
  
"So Liz wanna fuck?" Kyle asked Maria frowned and kicked Kyle again.  
  
"Wait you are sleeping with Liz and Max is one of your best friends." Michael said bursting into laughter.  
  
"Yeah well I'm a getting those points!" Kyle laughed, Michael laughed as well.  
  
"Wait what points?" Michael asked.  
  
"You know Kyle he thinks he'll get points for scoring with a girl." Maria lied, Kyle frowned then tried to get up but fell on Michael and they both continued laughing. Maria rolled her eyes and stepped over them on her way to get a drink. Randy stood in the kitchen talking to a girl who Maria didn't recognize. Maria picked up a can of beer from the sink which was filled with ice and can's and started to head back outside but Randy stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Maria can we finish what we started?" Randy asked softly, Maria frowned.  
  
"Randy we didn't start anything." Maria replied innocently trying to escape Randy's grasp. Randy ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair and sighed frustrated.  
  
"Maria what has Michael got that I haven't?" Randy asked Maria looked at the floor.  
  
"Michael is Michael and I can't explain but he is one of a kind." Maria said as a guy barged past Maria as he ran away from another guy.  
  
"Look can we please step in my father's study for a minute?" Randy asked starting to pull Maria.  
  
"Fine!" Maria yelled giving in. Randy closed the door after Maria and headed over to the desk and sat on it. Maria stood in front of Randy.  
  
"Michael is a jock, a rich kid, good looking, all like me so what is different?" Randy asked Maria sighed.  
  
"Yes in that aspect you are a like but Michael need's me and I need him plus I love him."  
  
"Love? Come on Michael is me" Randy said jumping off the desk and heading toward Maria.  
  
Michael pulled himself to his feet and glanced at Kyle who now lay asleep. Michael laughed then headed drunkenly around the front of the house. Michael stood next to a car and tried to light a cigarette.  
  
"Here!" A female voice said softly holding out a light.  
  
"Thanks." Michael looked up.  
  
"Oh it's you." Michael said annoyed.  
  
"Oh Mikey you know ya like me." Tiffany said sitting down next to Michael on the ground beside the car.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Michael said closing his eyes and taking a drag.  
  
"Michael you know me and you would go together like beer and chips." Tiffany whispered as she stroked Michael's hair.  
  
"Get lost freak." Michael muttered to drunk to move Tiffany's hand.  
  
"You and Maria are just not right."  
  
"I love Maria, she is my angel she is the hammer that knocked down the stone wall around me." Michael mumbled as he lay on the floor.  
  
"Yeah whatever, so want to make out?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"No I want Maria where is she?"  
  
Randy pinned Maria to the wall and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Maria was shocked and her eyes widened and she tried to pull away.  
  
"Maria you want this right?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Maria said suddenly kissing Randy for the first time. Maria made Randy relax while she moved herself away from the wall still kissing Randy passionately. Maria suddenly broke off, as she was able to get to the door.  
  
"Maria!" Randy yelled as Maria ran from the room.  
  
Michael stood by his locker with Max.  
  
"Kyle knows how I feel about Liz!" Max whined. Michael put a book in his locked and gazed at the picture of himself and Maria from last year on vacation.  
  
"Maxwell get over it and while you're at it get over yourself." Michael said pissed as he slammed the door to his locker.  
  
"Wow what is wrong with you?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing, you moan and bitch about you and Liz all the time and you are not even together you broke up with her and she's is moving on it's nothing serious with Kyle it's just sex." Michael said as he walked down the hall followed by Max.  
  
"So what if I wanted to get back with Liz she'd take me?" Max asked.  
  
"What am I mystic Michael? I don't know but she isn't over you and you are soul mates and all" Michael replied.  
  
"Yeah we are." Max said gazing into space. Michael shook his head then he noticed Maria coming up the hall.  
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled, the other student's in the hall all went silent for a moment until a firm look form Michael.  
  
"What's up sport-o?" Maria asked Michael grasped his forehead with his hands.  
  
"Would you cover your self up?" Michael insisted. Maria pouted.  
  
"What it's not like its last season or anything I got it at the weekend." Maria said looking down and her short baby blue skirt and black halter neck top.  
  
"You are showing all your body for the jerk's of this school to see." Michael took off his jacked and paced it over Maria's shoulders.  
  
"Michael, get a grip." Maria said annoyed.  
  
"You are not some cheap hussy you are my girlfriend and if I say I don't want you dressed like that it goes." Michael yelled Maria nodded.  
  
"Fine okay, I'll go put some pants on." Maria said Michael relaxed.  
  
"Now where's my kiss?" Michael asked. Maria smiled and kissed Michael.  
  
"Oh god!" Max said before walking away to Math.  
  
"I'll meet you for lunch." Michael said Maria nodded.  
  
"Maria do you know about something?" Kyle asked Maria and himself sat in English.  
  
"Oh it depends I know a lot of things." Maria smirked.  
  
"Fine, about a list?" Kyle asked Maria smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know" Maria admitted Kyle rested his head on the table.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Kyle chill I am playing along with it, myself, Isabel and Liz-"  
  
"Wait Isabel and Liz know oh that's great." Kyle muttered.  
  
"Oh and Tess." Maria added,  
  
"That is just great, look Michael doesn't know and well he can't." Kyle whispered.  
  
"Oh like I'd tell him, his friends and team members aim in high school if to fuck me." Maria replied.  
  
"It's not mine! Anyway I'm getting close to a hundred point's." Kyle boasted.  
  
"Yeah you have sixty, and you slept with Tiffany when was this?" Maria asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What? Oh god now I have you knowing all my personal details and okay I slept with Tiffany purely for the points." Kyle explained.  
  
"Yeah and I know the real reason's you don't want and need Michael to know." Maria said knowingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because he'd see you and I slept together and he'd win hands down, I mean it's a hundred point's if you sleep with me right?" Kyle nodded.  
  
"Well me and Michael have sex on average five times a day." Maria said.  
  
"Maria!" Kyle yelled the class all turned around.  
  
"Kyle please keep it down." Mrs Atkinson said across the room.  
  
"Maria please that is sick I don't want to know." Kyle whispered.  
  
"Okay, but do you see my point? He'd be getting five hundred points a day!"  
  
  
  
"Men there has been some changes to the list." Marc said in the locker room at lunch with the football team minus the captain around him.  
  
"Lila O'Connell is number three." Marc said puzzled.  
  
"Wait dog breath?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alex since when have you taken part in this, and yeah dog breath?" Marc asked the group.  
  
"I don't because I'm happy with Isabel but who voted for Lila?" Alex asked, the group just looked around at each other.  
  
"Well someone must have?" Randy asked.  
  
"God." Kyle groaned realising Maria and her minions must be responsible.  
  
"Kyle did you?" Marc asked Kyle froze.  
  
"Um yeah, I mean I saw her in gym and she has the biggest boob's ever. Plus Tiffany is a sad whore." Kyle said trying to cover up Maria's crime.  
  
"So what no one wants Tiffany on the list?" Marc asked everyone glanced around and not wanting to disagree with Kyle Michael's best friend and the second most popular guy in school.  
  
"Yeah, she aint that good in the sack anyway." Randy muttered.  
  
"Yeah." The whole room except Alex said.  
  
"I'm bored, Marc thinks he's getting laid soon and all but it's getting boring and it just isn't fun anymore." Isabel sighed.  
  
"I know and plus I can't be bothered." Tess agreed.  
  
"Oh come on girls. Look yeah it's getting a little tiresome but we have them in our power." Liz said putting down her pom-poms on a brake at practice.  
  
"Liz, please you and Kyle!" Maria stated also throwing her pom-poms down and sitting on a bleacher next to Isabel.  
  
"Look that just happened Maria and it is more than sex." Liz explained.  
  
"What Kyle talks to you and reads you poems?" Maria asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Nope, yeah we talk but its different it's like were not in love but we like being together." Liz admitted. Tess snorted and Maria and Isabel glared at her.  
  
"Anyway I think it's about time the women started a tradition." Maria said changing the subject.  
  
"How?" Liz asked curious.  
  
"Well the guy's have a book so why can't we?" Maria asked Isabel smiled suddenly.  
  
"But come on none of the girls would want to degrade themselves like that." Liz said Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah but our book will stand for women and how we control the guys" Maria said with a smile.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"We get a score for the things were able to get a guy to do for us, not sexual but things like stripping in public or kissing another guy."  
  
"I like it." Isabel giggled Liz also laughed.  
  
"So we tell the girls and make them swear on a oath and stuff but we don't inform them of the guys book okay?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The others said in unison.  
  
  
  
"So here goes." Maria said standing with Isabel in front of the cheerleading squad in the girl's locker room.  
  
"It has to be a guy from the football team or remotely popular as, and I hate to be mean but some guys who are not popular would cut off there right arm for a cheerleader but anyway. Here are the main points. You get ten if you get a guy to wash your car e.c.t read the list that Isabel kindly printed. Now skipping along to the big points. If you get a guy to run naked down the hall at school you get seventy, if you get a guy to ask you to marry him!" Maria said. A few girls laughed.  
  
"Okay the lists have been given out and lets the games begin and remember this is going to be top secret." The group dispersed.  
  
"Alex do you love me?" Isabel asked snuggled against Alex's chest as they lay on the grass at lunch.  
  
"Yes I do." Alex said softly kissing Isabel's head. Isabel smiled and rubbed Alex's arm.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" Isabel asked. Alex frowned but nodded.  
  
"I would, why do you want something?" Alex asked Isabel smiled but the smile faded.  
  
"No, no. I just want you to know I love you to." Isabel said Alex nodded and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
"Oh Max hay." Liz said as she noticed Max join the lunch line behind her.  
  
"Liz, Look I've been thinking and you are the only person I want to be with." Max admitted picking up a tray.  
  
"Max I know but."  
  
"But what? Don't tell me you love Kyle?" Max asked worried.  
  
"No, it's not like that but I don't know it's easy with Kyle we have no complications and we just have fun." Liz said picking up a salad sandwich.  
  
"And we did?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah we have so many problems and complications and well if it wasn't for us getting put together on that project in tenth grade would we have got together?" Liz asked as she headed over to a table. Max followed after getting his lunch and sat opposite Liz.  
  
"Liz we were destined to be together I love you." Max insisted.  
  
"We had so many wonderful times but Max I'm trying to decide if the good out weighed the bad." Liz said Max sighed but nodded.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you back?" Max asked, Liz thought for a minute.  
  
"What you could run through the school naked or maybe sing to me." Liz joked.  
  
"I would if you'd have me back." Liz smiled at the thought but sighed.  
  
"No Max nothing can help you just have to give me time." Liz replied picking up her tray and heading over to another table.  
  
Maria ducked into the Eraser room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Take your time." Michael whined as he greeted Maria.  
  
"I had to arrange the annual Cheer leading met for next week, I mean some people all they think it is cheering on guys but it isn't it's hard work and-"  
  
"My girlfriend the cheer leading nazi." Michael said pulling Maria close.  
  
"I love you." Maria moaned as Michael began kissing her neck.  
  
"I love this body!" Michael replied running his hand up her top.  
  
"And you." Michael added Maria smiled.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" Maria asked as Michael started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Yeah you know I gave up going to Football camp for you, and that's a lot." Michael mumbled. Maria smiled and let her boyfriend undress her.  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel all sat glumly in the Crash down.  
  
"I can't do it!" Isabel said suddenly.  
  
"Neither can I!" Liz and Maria said in unison.  
  
"Thank god I thought you guys wouldn't understand." Isabel said with a smile.  
  
"I know it's to hard and plus I don't want to put someone I love through that." Maria said playing with the straw that was in her cola.  
  
"I can't believe they would to us either." Liz sighed.  
  
"They don't except Kyle, but he isn't our boyfriends. Look I can't do this we'll keep the list if the other girls want to but I'm not taking part." Maria said.  
  
"Me neither!" Isabel said.  
  
"Ditto." Liz said with a grin.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Michael yelled from Kyle's room. Maria who was getting a soda rushed up the stairs and Kyle came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What, what?" Maria asked. Michael held up a piece of paper in front of her.  
  
"Oh!" Maria and Kyle replied in unison.  
  
"Well?" Michael asked after getting no explanation.  
  
"It's a list." Maria sighed heading over to Kyle's bed where Michael sat.  
  
"I can see that." Michael replied angrily.  
  
"Look it's nothing." Kyle lied innocently.  
  
"Kyle!" Maria said disapprovingly.  
  
"Fine, tell him."  
  
"Look the guy's on the football team has a list of girl's each year, since like nineteen forty or something. Anyway the list is the hottest girls in the school and they get points if they sleep with them." Maria explained to a clueless Michael softly.  
  
"What? So all my so-called friends have been trying to sleep with you?" Michael asked gritting his teeth,  
  
"No I mean the aim is to get points. Alex, Max and Kyle all have never trued in fact only one guy has but I mean-"  
  
"What guy?" Michael asked Maria bit her lip.  
  
"Look Michael don't get mad and anyway you know I've been faithful and plus it's nothing," Maria said trying to calm her boyfriend down.  
  
"Fine but this book is gonna stop, got that Kyle?" Michael snapped.  
  
"I am disappointed you are my friends and you went behind my back." Michael yelled. The team sat around him with guilty faces.  
  
"Look no -one ever tried to get Maria into bed after you started dating her." Marc said timidly.  
  
"Yeah well if the book continues I want Maria off it and Isabel and Liz as they are my friends." Michael yelled.  
  
"Look Michael come on join in and you would be the king of are grade you will go down in history." Kyle suggested. Michael frowned.  
  
"Carry on." Michael said intrigued.  
  
"Hank was the man of his grade in nineteen seventy one. Look see it goes back a long time." Kyle said placing the book on Michael's lap.  
  
"My Dad is in here." Michael said puzzled and shocked.  
  
"Look Michael if you want to be a part of this that's cool I mean we'll take Maria off the list but that means you have no points unless you play away from home. And we can't keep Maria on the list and allow you to play coz there would be no point us even carrying on as you'd be getting hundred's of points every night. Or we could take Maria off the list and you not be involved?" Marc said giving Michael his options.  
  
"Maria means more than getting some hero status. Take her off the list and I'll not be involved." Michael said firmly.  
  
"That's cool so what Isabel Evan's is number two now." Maria said about to erase Maria's name.  
  
"Wait I do want to be a part of this, god look if you keep Maria in there and myself I promise I won't sleep with her only once a week till the end of school so you guys have a chance and we raise all the other girls to fifty and keep Maria at a hundred so it's fair." Michael said.  
  
"That's a good idea Michael but you know I can sleep with at least four girls a week." Randy said Michael glared at Randy.  
  
"Randy you are a punk looking for a punch I heard you came on to Maria and she had to kiss you and run out the room to escape you from forcing yourself upon her." Michael said Randy smiled.  
  
"She wanted it but couldn't handle me." Randy said smugly. Michael smiled.  
  
"In your dream's Randy, Maria isn't that desperate she gets enough good loving form me." Michael hit back.  
  
"Hay, come on guys." Alex said stepping in. Randy turned and walked away a little but as Alex sat back down Randy turned and Punched Michael hard in the face knocking Michael to the floor. Michael got up quickly and began punching Randy in the face over and over.  
  
"I can't believe this, two great stars of the football team fighting. Michael you have broken Randy's nose and a rib and his jaw did you know that?" Mr Danes the principle asked slamming a file down on his desk as he stood up.  
  
"No I didn't!" Michael muttered.  
  
"No you don't seem to care either, Michael you also have suffered a broken rib and a sprained ankle which god knows how you managed that but do you really think you'll be playing in the game Friday night?" Mr Dane's asked angrily.  
  
"I need to play it's a big game." Michael replied.  
  
"To bad, Michael your file reads bad, bad, bad and all that keep's you here is the fact I have been lenient as you are the star quarter back and without you the team would suffer and plus you were a good kid." Mr Dane's said sitting on the edge of the desk opposite Michael.  
  
"Look Randy is in as much trouble as you yet he has suffered more. I am going to have to suspend you for a week." Mr Danes said frustrated.  
  
"Hopefully you will take your time to think about what has happened-"  
  
"Sir please, Look it was all over this stupid book and Maria will kill me if I get suspended and plus I am sending out college applications and trying for Football scholarships and a suspension won't look good." Michael said. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come." Mr Dane's yelled.  
  
"Oh Coach what can we do for you?" Mr Dane's asked.  
  
"Look Michael is a good kid and we need him for the game." Coach insisted. Mr Danes sighed.  
  
"Do you think you would be well enough?" Mr Dane's asked. Michael nodded.  
  
"Yeah it doesn't even hurt, look please I'll be good and make it up to this school." Michael pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but if you get in any more trouble I will not hesitate."  
  
"Thank you sir." Michael said happily.  
  
"Good man." Coach said patting Michael on the back.  
  
"So the book is still going?" Mr Dane's asked Michael looked shocked.  
  
"Um yeah, how do you know about that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well myself and coach were both on the football team when we were kid's." Mr Danes said sitting at his desk and smiling at the picture that hung on the wall of the team in nineteen seventy-four.  
  
  
  
Maria and Liz walked down the hall arm in arm.  
  
"I worry about Michael." Maria admitted Liz smiled.  
  
"I know you do but I'm sure Michael will be fine." Liz insisted squeezing Maria's arm to comfort her.  
  
"I know he will but he doesn't think. Hitting Randy was a bad idea he can't do that." Maria said with a depressed sigh.  
  
"I know and Michael knows that he is going to be punished as is Randy and next week they will be slapping each other's butt on the football field again." Liz said Maria giggled.  
  
"Yeah but don't you feel strange in like two months we will be leaving." Maria said looking around the hall.  
  
"I know but come on we have college and frat parties and meeting new people and more cheerleading to look forward to it's going to be great and plus we won't have High school we'll have the world to explore." Liz said making her friend feel better.  
  
"Yeah you are right"  
  
"Come on we'd better get to class." Maria said with a sigh.  
  
Maria sat on the bleachers watching Michael warming up for practice.  
  
"So did I take it he didn't get suspended?" Isabel asked sitting beside Maria who smiled.  
  
"No he in fact bonded with Mr Dane's and they came out laughing and plan to play golf with Hank and the coach next week." Maria said with a smile. Michael was laughing with Alex as they stopped for a brake.  
  
"Why are you sitting way up here?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I don't know so Michael can't see me, It's just nice watching Michael being himself and not knowing I'm looking and being natural you know?" Maria asked Isabel nodded.  
  
"So you think all this book crap will stop?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Nope, it will go on and on and on but hay who wants to brake a tradition?" Maria asked Isabel nodded,  
  
"I feel better knowing we never took part and were not used for points and have boyfriends we can trust." Isabel said Maria nodded.  
  
"I think it's the best feeling in the world being loved and loving someone." Maria said softly.  
  
Kyle and Alex walked over to there table in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hello this is our table the popular people's table Tiffany so move." Kyle said harshly picking up Tiffany's tray and handing it to Alex who walked across the Cafeteria with it and placed it on a table where the "Dork's" Sat.  
  
"Look I am popular and give me my lunch." Tiffany yelled.  
  
"Move or I'll get Maria to kick your ass again." Kyle said with a smirk. Tiffany got up slowly.  
  
"You're a jerk Kyle." Tiffany muttered before moving away.  
  
"What was that about?" Maria asked taking a seat at the table with Alex and Kyle.  
  
"Nothing just moving Tiffany along, look at her she is nothing." Kyle laughed Maria glanced over at Tiffany who sat alone.  
  
"I guess I won then." Maria said sadly.  
  
"My sister always win's." Kyle said before shoving a sandwich into his mouth. Maria got up and walked over to Tiffany.  
  
"Look I don't like you but I am going to get them to leave you alone." Maria whispered.  
  
"Why?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Because I'm not you Tiffany, I wouldn't want anyone to be bullied or poked fun at. You were not nice but when it came down to it neither was I." Maria explained. Tiffany sat clueless.  
  
"Look in other works no one deserves to be alone. You will make friends if your nice and hopefully you learned that you can't treat people like that coz it will come back to haunt you." Maria said before walking off.  
  
"I kissed Michael." Tiffany said suddenly. Maria turned around.  
  
"I know Tiff, Michael told me the night you did it when he was drunk." Maria said.  
  
"You and Michael really do love each other and I'm sorry I tried to wreck that." Tiffany said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry to."  
  
  
  
Michael and Maria held hands as they stood in the spotlight up on the stage at their prom.  
  
"The prom king and queen now will have the first dance." Mrs Leighton said in the mike as Maria and Michael headed to the dance floor. Romantic music filled the room and the student's watched and they danced together.  
  
"I love you" Maria whispered.  
  
"I do to, I feel like the king of corny movies or something." Michael admitted.  
  
"Come on you're the prom King you should be happy." Maria advised Michael smiled.  
  
"I'm only happy coz you are my queen." Michael said. Maria chuckled.  
  
"Now you are the king of cheese and all those corny prom movies I made you watch." Maria said. Michael kissed Maria.  
  
"So where do we go form here coz I'm kind of scared." Michael admitted.  
  
"So am I. I guess we go to college and go out into that big bad world." Maria said with a worried sigh.  
  
"We will stay together right?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah I mean were going to the same college Michael and anyway I don't think I could love anyone else." Maria said Michael smiled.  
  
"It's like an ending off Dawson's creek," Michael said, Maria frowned.  
  
"Okay I never thought you watched Dawson's creek and if you did you would know it isn't all plain sailing. Liz is still torn between Max and Kyle. Isabel and Alex are moving to different sides of the country for college and Kyle didn't get into his first choice and well Tess is how shall I put it being a bitch so maybe were the only ones who get the happy ending." Maria said.  
  
"Well yeah at least we have each other."  
  
"Hold on, I'm hot." Maria said removing her shawl. Maria threw it to Liz who smiled.  
  
"Maria would you cover yourself." Michael whispered angrily.  
  
"What?" Maria asked still dancing with Michael.  
  
"Look put that think back on now." Michael yelled Maria frowned.  
  
"No way Michael it's my prom."  
  
"Look every guy is looking." Michael said. Maria sighed.  
  
"Look I don't care."  
  
  
  
_  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!!! 


End file.
